CALLING ALL SUPERS
by waterfire98
Summary: What can I say New Generation that you create Temporary rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

_**Calling all Supers**_

This is a special announcement we are currently looking for the next team of heroes and villains do you have what it takes to step up to the plate.

NAME:

AGE:

SUPER HERO NAME:

ALLIENCE:

SUPER OUTFIT:

CIVILIAN CLOTHES (optional):

SLEEP WEAR:

POWERS and ABLITIES (limit of three):

DO THEY HAVE A VEHICLE (describe):

HAIR:

EYE COLOR:

HIEGHT:

HISTORY:

PARENTS: N/A

Hobbies:

Personality:

Do they use Narcotics (not limited to villains):

I will personally review the characters Leadership role has already been filled. Leave info in comments please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man I've been walking for three days now I'm beat." A lightly tanned young man was walking through back alleys of a large city knocking over trash cans. In fact this young man was not even from this city he was just a runaway from a town called Jadding. (I don't know if this place is real) This young man just looked like any other person brown shaggy hair, height of 5'3, green pull-over hoody with the hood down, black khaki pants, all black converse sneakers, The only distinguishable trait he has are his eyes ; left eye was red and his right was green with white tented goggles over his eye's.

Quickly rounding a corner he leaned his body to the wall to support himself.

"*huff**huff* I can't take another step*huff*" after catching his breath he spoke again "Well Mat let's see where you are this time. Then find somewhere to crash for the night" Pulling off his goggles he placed his hood over his head and set off to the closest person he could find, heading to the nearest park, to see if he could find a person up at this time of night. Luck was on his side as he saw a lone figure sitting on a bench that looked around his age of 19, but something was off about this person the first thing he noticed was that she had grey skin that seemed to shine like metal under the lamp light 'that has to be paint on her skin' other things he noticed was the red hair that was just past strangers shoulders. It had a wild, disheveled look, and that the person was a woman and was wearing a strange outfit made up of a white skin tight suit that went down to mid-thigh, with an "L" on the chest, red cape, red boots and gloves, and a silver belt. 'Isn't she cold dressed like that? Oh well momma used to tell me not to judge people by the way they look'

Mat started walking closer suddenly his body felt like it was being pulled towards the woman. Pulling his hands to his face 'Oh great now my powers are acting up but this only happens when I'm around metal. Why would they be reacting like this unless…' his thoughts trailed off as looked up to the now empty stone bench suddenly he could feel the magnetic pull coming from his back and instinctively ducked and rolled away from a wild haymaker aimed at his head.

Getting to his feet Mat yelled. "Hey, what the hell was that for? Sure I was staring at you for a moment, but that doesn't mean you should try to knock my block off!" exclaimed Mat.

The mystery woman gave him a look of confusion that turned into a scowl and she stood to her maximum height of 6' even, looming over him 'Holy shit, she's huge!' the look of regret for not running away while he could only made the silver woman smile sadistically. "Well little man it's plenty of reason for me to kill you"

"Don't you think that might be going a bit too far?"

Suddenly the silver beauty charged for another attack with a flying kick that landed square in Mat's chest and launching him through a tree 30 yards away then answered "Nope." 'I don't know why but I'm enjoying this more than any of my past battles'

Getting up from the ground Mat clutched his left side 'Damn I think that kick just broke a rib our two.' "Hey, cutie, since you are so set on killing me. at least tell me your name."

The mystery woman blushed lightly at being called cute never in her unnatural life has she been called anything but weapon and/or subject L. Two years ago subject L was created in a laboratory to be a weapon. She was made to have armor like skin based on the hardest of metals and be able ignite a flame threw out her body and fly, she has natural super strength thanks to her DNA. Obviously, her creators had nefarious purposes in mind. Lacking the experience of growing up and having a true family, she never learned how people were supposed to act. Instead, she learned from the scientists. Police raided the lab. The scientists were captured, but she escaped, destroying the building in the process with several murdered witnesses. Since she has only been alive for two years, she is ignorant of right and wrong so until now she has killed anyone that has gotten too close to her as part of her programming with basic communication skills.

"I am known as Miss L" (Miss L belongs to Mystery Again)

"Miss L? What does the L stand for? Luscious"

"I'm sorry you must be this tall to flirt with me" she said while holding her hand to eye level.

'Why does she have to make fun of my height? It's pissing me off.' Slowly reaching behind his back he pulls out four metal ball bearings. Holding his hand in front of him, the bearings start to float in the air Miss L's eyes widened in surprise then they shut tight as she felt a sting on her stomach. With a flick of his wrist, Mat had sent them like bullets from a gun. All four bearings found their target in Miss L's torso.

Rubbing her stomach "What the hell was that shrimp?" Miss L growled

"Okay first of all the names not shrimp, dwarf, chibi, or any other short joke you got the names Mat. Secondly what just happened was that I used my powers on you, but now I think that was a bad idea since you should have a four holes in your stomach right now" making a fist and concentrating on nearby metal he pulled it back, all his ball bearings came back along with Miss L.

"Hey, whoa, what the hell is going on I don't want to fly yet!" exclaimed Miss L over Mat's head.

Watching Miss L float around in circles Mat said "Okay, I did not know that was gonna happen. Hey Miss L are made of metal or something."

"Yes, now put me down"

"Are you gonna kill me if I do?"

"YES!"

"Huh, then I guess you'll just hang around till you change your mind." Mat started to chuckle.

"Like hell I will!" Miss L grabs one of the bearings and flung at Mat's left foot; since she wasn't very steady when she threw it the bearing did not pierce his foot (just crushed a couple of toes)

Mat's eyes opened as wide as the moon is full "SON OF A BITCH FUCKING SHIT WHORES!" he roared with pain coursing through his foot Mat lost concentration of his hold on Miss L. 'This is the most fun I've had since escape from that accursed lab.' Miss L thought as she watched Mat roll on the ground holding his foot.

"Alright peewee this has been fun and all but it's time for you to die."

"That's such a clichéd line." Said mat in a bored monotone.

Suddenly Miss L jumped into the air and started flying upward stopping about 50 feet off the ground, and shouted "IGNITE!" her body was then engulfed in a burning inferno, then flew into a dive bomb directly towards Mat.

Mat stared in shock at the now flaming woman 'Oh crap on a cheese cracker' Mat took a step to run but the extreme pain in his foot reminded him that he won't be walking for a while. 'I'm screwed' resining to his fate Mat closed his eye awaiting the harsh pain of death but all he felt was a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes slowly checking to see if he was still alive looking to his left he saw a figure dressed in all black body suit with black mask, black cape, black boots black gloves and a red utility belt. 'okay was I just saved by a bat clone or am I just losing my mind here.'

Reading the confused look on Mat's face the figure responded "No, I'm not part of the bat clan. Why does everybody think that?"

"Maybe it's the all black suit dude."

Suddenly they could hear a rumbling sound behind them. Turning around they saw several trees were scorched with fire coming from them and many more knocked over or up rooted. Walking back into view they saw Miss L with a very pissed off look on her face. "I don't know how you evaded my attack but I can guarantee it won't happen again."

Quickly reaching in his utility belt the black figure pulled out a small flash grenade "Yeah, because this happened" the masked hero quickly pulled the pin and threw it directly at Miss L. Not knowing what it was she instinctually caught the grenade, pulling it closer to her face to inspect the odd object she was immediately blinded.

The mystery figure quickly threw Mat over his shoulder and ran out the park while Miss L was hunched over flailing and rubbing letting a string curses pass her lips "Woman should never use language like that." was the last thing she heard as the heroes finally made their escape.

"I swear here and now when I find those two they will die by my hands and no one else's."

_**In an Alley**_

Setting the young metal manipulator down on some random crates the vigilante asked "You alright kid?"

The adrenaline Mat had earlier had worn off and he was feeling the full impact of his broken foot, but that didn't keep him from his rebuttal "Firstly mystery dude I'm not a kid, I'm 19. Secondly yeah I should be good in about ten more minutes."

"Sorry about that. Wait your seriously 19! And what do you mean 'ten more minutes'"

"Yes I'm seriously 19 and I have a healing factor but it's really slow also thanks for saving my life. The names Mat. Who are you?" He said while extending his hand.

"Hey, no problem it's what heroes do. I'm The Black Hand, but you can call me Xavier Lloyd" he said while taking off his mask and shaking Mat's hand. (The Black Hand belongs to Extreme is a lifestyle)

"Are you a local around here? 'cause I have no idea where I am." Said Mat.

"Yeah you're in Steel City home of the once mighty Titans East but those guys are long gone." Xavier replied while throwing his arms up in a ta-da kind of motion.

"Where did they go?"

"Last I heard they joined the JLA and forgot all about this city."

"Good thing you're here then."

"Yeah it's heard protecting a city this big by yourself especially when you got people like that flaming chick"

Suddenly Xavier heard a growling sound, thinking that it might be another enemy he placed his back on and started looking around, he saw nothing then he heard it again, this time his attention was drawn right to Mat who had a slight blush on his cheeks from embarrassment "Guess I'm a little hungry"

Letting out a light chuckle Lloyd let out a light chuckle "Come on I know this cool little place that will fill you right up" Little did the two heroes know they were being watched by two shadowed figures above the alley they were in and quickly followed.

Xavier lead Mat to an old fashion road side dinner, after Xavier change into a black jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans. Mat just ordered a bacon burger and curly fries while Lloyd had a personal pizza onion rings a chicken sandwich and a beer. "I still can't believe that his place would give me beer."

Mat gave him a confused look "Why's that dude" he asked before taking a sip of his water

With a smile Lloyd said proudly but quietly enough so only Mat heard "Cause I'm only 16"

After hearing this it made Mat perform a spit take out of shock "Say what now!?"

"Yep you heard right sir Chibi" Lloyd said with a chuckle.

"But…but you're so tall." Mat slammed his head on the table "Life's so not fair."

"It's not that life isn't fair. Just blame your creator for making you so short." (Mat belongs to me the author the hero name comes later.)

"What are you talking about?" Mat asked lifting his head off the table.

"Never mind. So how's your foot doin'?"

"All healed up bro"

"Do you have any other powers besides a healing factor?"

"Yep, sure do." Mat said with a huge smile then he grabbed a fork and spoon making them fly around the tall boys head. "My powers allow me to manipulate metal and metal based objects."

"Cool." Xavier let out a loud yawn "Man I'm getting tired what about you"

"I've been tired ever since I got into town" said Mat stifling a yawn

"Com'on dude you can crash at my place for a while."

**Chapter 2**. Old friends New Allies

A young adult male stood outside the Steel City limits wearing jeans, long sleeve shirt, big baseball hat that hides some of his face, large round shades and a watch on his right wrist. This young man stands 6'6 atop his head, under the hat, short messy red hair could be seen. "I can only hope she doesn't find me here." He set his gaze upon the rising sun marking the begging of his journey. This young man's name is Sid hero allies Gladiator (Sid belongs to patattack)

It is now mid-day and walking around the city aimlessly was Mat and Xavier. Xavier was hitting on every attractive girl that spared him a glance "Hey Babe, they say dating is a numbers game so can I have yours" he said to a random redhead with an hour glass figure. After receiving the number Xavier and Mat walked away.

"I will never understand how you do that." Said Mat in an envious tone.

"Do what?"

"Dude that's like the eighth chick you flirted with today and that's the eighth number you got."

"It's all in how you carry yourself dude. Why don't you try flirting with some girls?"

"Because the last time I did I was nearly killed by a walking furnace."

"Hey tell you what we'll make it easy. We will head over to the library. There are plenty of mousy types of girls there that are just hoping for guy to ask them out."

"Lead the way bro."

Arriving at the library, Mat was the first to enter but not before bumping into somebody and falling on his backside. Opening his eyes to see who he crashed into, his eyes had a look of confusion and slight recognition as he looked up at the figure in front of him offering his hand to help Mat up.

Slowly Mat said a single name that came to his mind "Sid.. is that you?"

After helping Mat off the ground Sid said "Depends on who's asking."

Mat quickly removed his goggles from his eyes "Kid Sid, dude, it's me little Mat remember from the orphanage. You know the kid with the miss match eyes."

After Sid heard his old nick name everything thing from his childhood came rolling back to his memory, Sid being the big brother figure along with his best friend a short boy the same age as him (Mat), The training he went through from an old man he later found out was the god of war Ares, the sparing matches he would have with Mat, and how the orphanage was burned down by mobsters for protection money and on that day he received a two gifts from his father a set of armor with body enhancing abilities and a bronxe sword "Take these items and do what you think is right my son you are my only heir. And do not falter from the path you have chosen" was all Hephaestus (Greek god of Blacksmiths) said then vanished into thin air. The armorer and sword turned into everyday items the armorer became a watch and the sword became a walking stick.

Back in the present with Sid "Little Mat, man I haven't seen you since the orphanage burned down" he said in a soft almost shy voice.

"Sid you haven't changed a bit except for the height and the muscles but other than that you're still the shy guy I knew six years ago."

Xavier watching this quietly this entire time cleared his throat getting Mat's and Sid's attention Xavier extended his hand "Hi, names Xavier I'm Mat's friend here in Steel City." Sid took hold of Xavier's hand in a firm hand shake a bit to firm "Ouch. Nice grip dude"

"Thanks"

"Heh, still got that super strength huh?"

"Let's get to somewhere more private before I answer any and all questions."

They all walked into the library to talk they found a table in the back, that was dimly lit to sit at and Sid began to explain how he was a demigod and his armorer and sword he got from his father, and how he found the guys that burnt down the orphanage and destroyed the entire organization and his many adventures traveling the world but spent most of his time in Greece to study the history of the gods and other Greek legends. "Oh, and my crazy alien bounty hunter Ex-girlfriend is after me" he said in monotone.

"Aww man no fair I wanted to find those cock suckers and do it myself, And you have crazy alien after you. You're so lucky." said Mat in a whiney voice.

"I would have taken you but you didn't have the training that I did and she is no laughing matter to deal with."

Mat slumped in his chair "Well I'm dropping the GF topic now and the orphanage burning down was before I discovered my powers."

"What powers?"

Mat just smiled and pulled out a ball bearing form a pouch that Xavier gave him that morning after they woke up. And started to manipulate it by making it stretch out into a flat disc closing his hand into a fist the disc became a ball again and floated back into the pouch "That power."

"Amazing." was all Sid could say.

Mat turned to Xavier, who had been quiet this entire time. "Xavier you okay, you've been quiet for a while now"

"That's was the best story I ever heard, completely tops my beginning story for my heroism." Xavier uttered in total envy.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you about your story why don't you tell us and I'll tell you both mine."

"Alright, but it won't be as cool as Sid's" Xavier began his tell. "I was born in South Africa. My dad taught me martial arts to better defend myself against some animals and a few locals. I moved to America and went to a boarding school at age 13 and began testing my newly developed powers out by recklessly attacking criminals. I have the power of transparency. That's how I saved you last night Mat. I moved to live with my grandparents in another state to attend a different school and that would be here in Steel City. My grandfather was once a Vietnam War era vigilante who allowed me to don his suit and take on the moniker of The Black Hand"

"Wow, that was pretty cool" Mat said in envy.

"I agree with little Mat." The smallest hero turned to Sid and stuck his tongue out.

Xavier gave a prideful smile, looking to Mat "Alright dude your turn. I can't wait to hear it."

Mat just shrugged "After the orphanage burnt down I simply just been traveling the world like Sid but I spent a good year in japan learning about tech and stuff. Preformed couple side shows with my powers to get money, learned how to be a pick pocket with my powers strictly just to live when I couldn't get money with my side shows, stopped a bad guy here and there had to kill a few before they killed me. And that's my story."

"Those are some pretty good stories guys." said a mysterious female voice. All three jumped from their chairs.

"Who's there!?" Yelled Xavier looking freaked out by the sudden voice.

"You should really be quiet while in the library." The figure walked out of the shadows with a small black cat with yellow eyes on her shoulder and wearing khaki shorts with a blue tank top. Tank top has an eagle head printed on it, Velcro brown sneakers and two brown wristbands. Her hear was brown with golden accents, long and straight. "Whoa, guys put the weapons away." Sid had activated his sword holding it in a way where he could simply thrust for a killing blow; Mat had made a pair of knuckle dusters with a blade at the ends. While Xavier, got into fighting stance with several throwing knives. "I'm not here to fight."

Mat was the first to speak "Then why are you here?"

"Yeah and how come I could not since your presents?" asked Kid Sid, gripping his sword firmly.

"Please gentlemen lower your weapons. My name is Cary Falls and this is my pet Ebony. We are from Titans East."

"That's impossible all the Titans East members joined the JLA." Xavier said with a look of suspicion on his face.

"Yes all the ORIGINAL members did I was brought into the team before they left for the Justice League. Did you seriously think you were the only one protecting this city?"

"And we should believe you why?" asked Mat with the same look as Xavier.

Sid raised his arm up "Lower your weapons. I think we can trust her." Hearing this Mat and Xavier turned their heads toward Sid and noticed that he was wearing his magic helmet that covered his entire face and head

"Why is that and when did you put the helmet on?" asked Xavier.

"Before she started talking and because my helmet allows me to since when a person is lying."

Mat immediately relaxed back into his seat and putting his weapons back to their default form as ball bearings "Good enough for me."

"Me too." said Xavier doing the same as Mat

Sid sat back down in his seat and letting his helmet go back to where it came. "Why are you here Miss Falls?" At the title of Miss, Mat visibly cringed.

"I came here because I've been fallowing shorty mcshort shorts over there ever since his skirmish in the park with the Metal fury." Cary said nodding towards Mat.

"How come every woman that talks to me has short jokes? It's humiliating." Mat said frustrated

Xavier was the next to speak "Why where you following Mat and why didn't you save him when he was in trouble?"

"We were until we saw him use his powers and decided to watch for a while. When we saw things about to get out of hand we were going to intervene but that's when you showed up Black Hand." She said while pointing at Xavier "Then we followed you to that alley and restaurant"

"What do you mean by 'we'?" asked Sid

"What I meant by 'we' is Ebony and myself." She referred to the cat the on her shoulder

"How was a cat gonna help save my life." Mat said looking skeptical while crossing his arms.

Turning to the cat on her shoulder Cary asked "Do you mind showing them Ebony?" the cat simply nodded and pounced off his masters shoulder onto the table Mat simply stared at the cat until he blinked when he looked again the cat was gone and he could feel a slight weight on his right shoulder turning his head he came face to face with Ebony

"Waaaah!" Mat yelled as fell out his seat from the scare he got from the black cat. The other two simply stare wide eyed at the cat that jumped back on the table before Mat fell. "How the hell did it do that? And stop laughing Xavier it's not that funny." Ebony simply faced his master and meowed.

"He said we will tell you some other time. For now we have proposition for you guys."

"What that be Cary?" asked Xavier plopping his feet on the table, tilting his chair on the back legs, and putting his hands behind his head.

"How would you three like to be part of the new Titans East?" she asked with a sly smirk.

"Hold on for just one cotton pickin minute I've been in this town for two years and not once have you came and offered me this position."

"Yeah about that I've what would happen if you and I were in a room by ourselves. And I don't like where that will lead."

"Your loss" Xavier replied with a smug smirk

_Well that's all I have for now I still need a few villains so I can make more chapters. Thanks everyone that has sent in there character both hero and villain. Those that I did not use doesn't mean they won't show they will in later chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

Different Language

It has been a couple of days since the library. The Titans were now setting up there new place at the tower. Shimmer hit a few switches bringing the tower back online after years of no use. Since Shimmer (aka Cary Falls) was the last member of Titans East she did not stay in the tower but instead an apartment in the heart of the city. "Well guys. What do you think?"

Taking in his surroundings Sid was the first to speak "This place is definitely big."

"Kid Sid that's an understatement this place is huge. Dude they even has a pool in the common room!" Mat was in pure excitement over his new home running back and forth checking out every detail.

"Little Mat calm down and compose yourself." Sid said placing a hand on Mat's shoulder

"Fine Sid. You know I only let you call me that because we're brothers right."

Shimmer walks up to the duo snickering at Mat's nick name, the two were standing by the indoor pool.

"This pool used to belong to Aqualad. There is actually a trap door that can let water in from the ocean." Cary started rubbing Ebony's, who was perched on Cary's shoulder, head then looked around curiously "Where's Xavier?"

"I'm right here" someone whispered in her ear. Cary let out small shriek then suddenly transformed into a pyrothon, a giant blue python with a main of white fire just behind the head, quickly rapping around Black Hand. It all happened so quickly that Xavier burly had time to register that he was about to be crushed.

"Uncle, uncle I give up. Let me go!" quickly letting him go and changing back to her normal form.

"Never under any circumstances do that again." Carry hissed with such authority that all Xavier could do was nod. Carry walked across the common room to pick Ebony up. Ebony ran clear across the room as soon as Xavier uttered 'I'm'.

Looking over to Sid and Mat who were letting out snorts and snickers at Xavier's expense "Stop laughing and help me put my arm back in its socket." Black Hand said. A loud audible pop sound filled the room, making all its occupants cringe.

"As lovely as that sound was, I'm heading out." Mat said as he made his way to the door.

Sid couldn't help but feel curious. "Where are you going?"

Mat stopped just in front of the door. "I'm heading to a store to pick up some paint and other stuff; since we live here we should decorate it the way we want, right?"

Shimmer walked up beside Mat with Ebony placed back on her shoulder. "I'll come with. There are a couple of things I need to get myself. Sid, you're in charge."

Giving a slight bow Sid responded "Thank you." Xavier had an upset look on his features.

"Why can't I be in charge?"

"Because Sid is, Bye guys see ya later." Shimmer grabbed the shortest Titan and pulled him through the doors.

Turning to Sid, Xavier asked "What are we gonna do now Sid?"

Sid just looked at Xavier with a blank face "Wanna drain the pool?"

Xavier smiled "Sure, Why not?" then he and Sid ran off to do just that.

_**Later at the store**_

Shimmer and Mat were walking out the store Mat had several paint cans and bags floating on one of his metal disks; While Shimmer carried a bag of sketch books and several art supplies.

"Well I think that's everything. Do you need anything else Cary?"

"Yeah, I just need to head over to the library, there's a certain book I was looking forward to getting."

Walking in the direction of the library Mat asked "What kind of book is it?"

"It's a book about all kinds of mythical animals from all over the world."

"Cool." Mat said in a less than enthusiastic tone. "Sounds like lot of reading though."

"It is, but it will come in handy in the future."

Entering the library Shimmer and Mat could see a girl with hair as dark as a moonless night, skin the color of grown sugar over a green olive wearing dark wash blue jeans, an old t-shirt, a pair of knee high black boots, a blue butterfly pendant and golden hoop earrings, talking with the librarian. well the librarian doing the talking actually. "I'm sorry miss we don't have anything on Jason Nashigoto." The librarian was speaking slowly as if letting the girl read her mouth movements. The girl simply bowed her head and walked out the library.

At the name 'Jason Nashigoto' Mat's curiosity was peaked about the girl. Jason Nashigoto was a man he broadly met as he traveled across America to get to Steel City. He was nothing but a thug a yakuza boss in fact. He was ruthless; anybody that he thought should not even be in the same town as him wound up dead the next day, if not sooner. That's how several of Mats friends he had made where killed. 'Why would a girl that seems no older than sixteen want to know about a monster like him.' He quickly handed the things he was carrying to Cary and Ebony and ran after the girl.

As he was running he tried yelling after her.

"HEY! YOU, GIRL WITH MIDNIGHT HAIR! STOP!" but she kept walking as if she didn't hear him. Finally he caught up to the mystery girl, placing a hand on her shoulder Mat turned her around. The dark haired girl had a scared if not shocked look on her face looking the short Titan. She was only slightly taller than Mat, standing at 5'6

Mat proceeded to question the girl about what she knew about Jason Nashigoto. The hazel eyed girl simply looked Mat in his goggled covered eyes, then removed his hand from her shoulder and started doing something with her hands.

"I cannot understand you. You are speaking to fast and I cannot read your lips fast enough." The mystery girl when finished had a look that said 'What's the use?' until Mat done something that shocked her.

Mat recognized the action the mystery girl was doing was sign language and so he started doing it as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. My name is Mat and I'm Part of the Titans East." Mat said while he signed just like the girl.

"My name is Talia Elizabeth O'Malley. Why have you stopped me Mat?"

"I'd like to ask you a couple of questions about a man you were trying to do research on."

"You mean that monster Jason Nashigoto."

"Yes him. What do you know about him."

"I just know he is somehow tied in with the death of my mother."

Suddenly there was a loud boom that rang out through the entire city from a few blocks from where Mat and Talia were standing. Looking to where the sound originated Mat could see clouds of smoke billowing, looking back to Talia. "There's trosuble I must go. Thank you for your time." Running to the smoke Mat pulled out a green and red T-communicator and a bearing throwing the ball in front of him he made a disc and jumped on. "Mat to titans there's been a disturbance."

"Gladiator here (Sid), Black Hand and I are on the way what are your coordinates."

"Sending coordinates now." Mat pushed a button on the side of his communicator. Mat was floating across the street from the Steel City First Bank surrounded by police vehicles with every officer pointing their guns at the entrance. Suddenly A man walked out of bank wearing a maroon suit with a high collar. He was also wearing a white glove and white show on his left side and a black glove and black shoe on his right side with a red top-hat with a black strap, and a mask that is half black and half white, the black side was smiling, while the white side was frowning and waving around a cane.

"Ahh, A glorious audience I, your ring master Arcana, welcome you one and all to Circus De Fou. Allow me to introduce our first act of the evening. The Freakshow!" every officer was staring at this person as if he had just grown another head when suddenly a brown blur made its way from the bank doors to the bottom of the steps.

The new figure was standing at the base of the stair case wearing a large, brown, thick trench coat that ran all the way to the concrete with a hat and scarf. A scaly hand slithers out from one of the sleeves and grabs the coat slinging it off the owner's body. Everyone in attendance was frozen in shock and fear at what they saw, in place of where the coat was moments before stood a man if that's what you could call it with slippery, scaly skin. Physically hunched over, his spine more pronounced and the vertebrae were sticking out of his back slightly. He had dozens of sharp quills on his back and forearms. He also had a long, fur covered monkey's tail. His legs were oddly bent with opposable thumbs so they can act like hands as well.

"Freakshow you know what to do." Arcana said while tilting hat. The abomination known as Freakshow let a sickening grin run along his face exposing several sharp jagged yellow jagged teeth then sprinted forward with his hand cocked fingers extended. The monsters hand founds its way into an officers chest cavity, pulling the arm our Freakshow pulled out several organs the heart and both lungs.

"Holy shit, what the hell are we going against here?"

A moment later Mat heard three beings land on the building behind him. "Mat we're here what's going on." Asked Shimmer Mat just pointed at the slaughtering that was happening in front of him.

Shimmer "Common, we have to save them! Mat Gladiator you take whatever that thing is. Black Hand and I'll take the leader. Go!" Shimmer quickly changed into physic falcon, a large light blue glowing falcon with empathic and physic powers and glided down to confront Arcana with Black Hand on her back.

Leaping off the building Gladiator released a war cry and his sword over his head with Mat right behind him ready to engage in a battle to the death if need be.

Freakshow narrowly dodged Gladiators attack by flipping away. Facing his new prey, a short boy floating on a platform and a tall warrior in full body brown armorer with golden edges, Freakshow let his lizard like tongue roll across his pointed teeth then charged his new foes.

Shimmer and Black Hand had already engaged Arcana in combat. Shimmer was now a 20 foot red Chinese tiger swinging furiously at the modern joker but was futile as he expertly dodged every swing. Black Hand would confront Arcana in close combat, Arcane using his cane as a fencing saber while Black Hand used two large daggers. Arcana seeming to have acrobatic training was able to match if not out do Black hands agility.

"This has been fun young hero but there's only room for acrobat in my circus." Slamming the butt of his can on the ground a loud bang rang through the air. Black Hand felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. Lifting his hand to the wound and moving it in front of his Black Hand noticed blood.

"What the hell was that you psycho."

"Oh I'm sorry my boy. It seems that missed fired, that was meant to hit your heart." Arcana said while dodging more swipes from Shimmer in her tiger form. Abandoning the Chinese tiger form Shimmer morphed into the pyrothon then quickly rapped herself around the psychotic ring master.

Back with Gladiator and Mat, the two were having just as hard a time dealing with their homicidal foe somewhere in the battle Gladiator had lost his sword and eventually started trading blows with Freakshow while Mat got every officer and civilian away from the two power houses. Gladiator was shocked as to how this thing was able to face off with him on even ground especially with how Freakshow fought, his swings were that of an amateur street fighter but held such power and precision that to the untrained I you wouldn't notice. Thanks to Freakshow's animal enhanced senses he was able to read most of Gladiators moves.

"Mat I could use some help over here. Now!" exclaimed Gladiator after he was sent flying into a wall.

"On my way bro." Mat was no longer floating on his platform but instead on the ground getting the last of the civilians out of harm's way, when he was done he immediately made a dash for the one he saw as his brother. Half-way there Mat felt his body slow down and stopped all together. "What the hell's going on why can't I move!?" Mat asked frantically

Suddenly a figure descended from a random building the figure had an hour glass figure, curly ginger brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades, over her eyes was a decretive golden mask, A knee-length dress with a slit up the right side to her hip that covered her extravagant figure, and black silk elbow length gloves. She strolled over to the non-moving titan and in a sensual voice.

"It looks like I found another puppet for my collection." She said as she stroked Mat's face with her right arm. At the sensation of the touch on his face Mat could feel something strange about her hand 'What is that texture under the glove? I know I felt it somewhere before' pushing these thoughts to one side Mat had to focus on the situation at hand.

"Hey lady, I don't care how hot you are I am no bodies puppet."

Since she was only an inch taller than Mat she put head next to his ear. "The names Puppeteer and whatever I say you are that is what your and whatever I want you to do that's what you will do for example, Bow down" Flicking a couple of her fingers Mat's body began to move

"I bow down to no- what am I doing." Mat was now kneeling before Puppeteer.

Removing a narrow dagger seemingly out of nowhere Puppeteer brought it to Mat's shoulder. "Now let's play a game my little puppet. It's called Scream." She said in her most sensual voice.

Looking at the weapon on his shoulder Mat stated. "I know I'm gonna regret asking this. How do you play?"

Puppeteer let a sadistic small run along her stunning features. "Like this." She suddenly thrusted the dagger to the hilt in Mat's shoulder which in turn he released a grueling yell. After Mat stopped screaming he looked up to the women and could see a tinge of red under her mask and that she was breathing heavily. 'I've been around the world enough times to spot sadist when I see one.' Mat thought timidly.

"Now rise my slave." Commanded Puppeteer. Mat put up a struggle to comply with the command but was futile in the end. Removing the dagger from Mat's shoulder, who let out a hiss of pain, and started drag it south of the boarder.

Eyes bulging Mat could only utter one phrase "Get that the hell away from there!" okay so he yelled it.

Before the Puppeteer could take pleasure in his screams or do what every man's worst nightmare is she was suddenly blasted by "A lavender beam?" Mat said quirking an eye brow. Feeling his body relax from whatever Puppeteer had done to him, his head turned in the direction the beam originated and what he saw had his eyes the size of saucers. The person standing there with her hands still glowing of lavender was Talia.

Shimmer and Black Hand had just managed to put Arcana on the defensive until they heard the air splitting scream coming from Mat. Neither one could go help their friend because in their slight pause of action Arcana took advantage. Quickly he set a spinning heel kick collide with Black Hand's jaw rendering him unconscious, while in mid spin his cane smacked right into shimmer who was now a small arctic phoenix. The resulting impact launched her next to the battle of Gladiator and Freakshow.

Tipping his hat and taking a bow. "This has been fun my young performers but there more people to entertain with our show. Puppeteer we must be going now go get the car if you don't mind."

"Right away ring master Arcana." Puppeteer ran off to retrieve a silver Porsche convertible. Huh, who said villains can't have nice things? Nearly turning shimmer into road kill until Gladiator broke his slug fest with Freakshow to save her.

Arcana "Freakshow gather up your meals and let's go." Freakshow let out a grunt as he nodded to the commands and gathered several of the dead bodies through them in the trunk. Tires screeching as the villains made their leave.

Gladiator being more concerned about his comrades and brother stayed and to make sure there was no life threatening injuries.

"Black Hand, are you alright? Wake up." Gladiator said lightly slapping his face Black Hands response was just to mumble something incoherent.

Mat along with Talia walked up beside Gladiator and Shimmer now in human form. Placing a hand on his Sid's shoulder Mat said.

"Let me try bro."

Crouching down next Xavier, Mat lifted the side of his black mask to expose his ear taking a single finger. We all know where this going.

Jolting up "Eww! Spit is in my ear! Spit is in my ear!" Xavier screamed while rubbing his ear against the ground while Mat laughed his ass off.

Sid now powered down "Okay now that that's over with can anyone tell me who those three lunatics were?"

Mat after getting over his laughter said "Yeah, the Arcana dude said something about Circus De Fou or something like that. Oh and hey check this out This girl just saved me from the psycho chick that wanted to make sure I never reproduce." he said while pointing at Talia. "We should make her part of the team."

"If Mat's okay it so am I" said Sid backing his surrogate brother.

Mat turned to Talia "How would you like to be on a superhero team?"

"Dude what was that hand thing you were just doing?" asked Xavier getting over his wet willy.

"Oh, that, well Talia's deaf and I know sign language from my journey."

"We will discuss this more at the tower." Said Shimmer in a defeated tone.

Talia finally spoke up after Shimmer "I must be going. I need to go pick up my siblings."

Before she left Shimmer asked for her number to inform her of the debate with the other titans wither she's on the team or not.

**Later at the tower.**

"Okay, so we are all in agreement?" asked Cary standing in front of everyone in the common room. "Since there are no objections I'll make the call"

Thirty minutes later Talia showed up at the tower.

Cary was going through the rules that titans that still attended school must fallow to remain on the team.

"Okay Talia as member of the Titans East we are setting you with the same rules as Xavier a.k.a. Black Hand. You have to keep on top of your school work, and maintain a minimum of a B average we have to show the youth the importance of school. You also have to attend all functions that require a Titan to be present. Be sure to tell us when your too busy to break classes. Do we have a deal?" Cary stuck her hand out to finish the deal.

Hesitant as if weighing her options Talia took Cary's hand. "Deal."

Xavier walked over to his new teammate and asked "So what will your hero name be? Wait speaking of which," Xavier turned towards Mat and pointed an accusing figure. "You never gave us your hero name!"

Mat averted his eyes and rubbed his neck "Well I never gave much thought to it but if I need one how about Shrapnel?"

"Dude that sounds badass." Turning back towards Talia "Well what's it gonna be."

"I like the name Tiger Lilly but only news reporters have to call me that I much prefer my name even on missions."

"Umm, guys, who emptied the pool?" asked Cary now starring into an empty pool.

Sid "Oh that well, Xavier thought it be a good place to skateboard." Throwing his teammate under the bus.

Mat let a yawn escape his lips as he stretched "Whatever guys. Let's discuss that another time."

**End Chapter**

I know towards the end was terrible you try writing threw a writers block oh Circus De Fou was made by CajunKing000. Talia Elizabeth O'Malley was made by Emmeline C. Thornbrooke. Thank you for reading and I will only accept 1 Heroin. If you have an idea for a chapter PM me I'm just making this up as I go.


End file.
